Blind Love
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry is struggling with his new challenge while he is hiding. He is waiting for his lover, Tom Riddle to return after a raid on Dumbledore. Will the Dark Lord return?
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings: This is a HP/LV and/or TMR. **_

_**This is just part of the first chapter. I wanted to see what kind of feed back I get on the story and if people like it.**_

_**Prologue **_

_I looked at the house that was protected with so many words, that they thought would keep me out. I smirked slightly. I am Lord Voldemort. Nothing could stop me._

"Harry Potter get your stupid ass up right not!" Harry heard someone yell followed by banging on his door. He quickly got up, frowning at when he felt things weren't right. It wasn't how it usually felt when he woke up. The floor boards were rough against his bare feet. He felt slightly cold because he was only wearing boxers; like he usually did when he went to sleep. He knew the air wasn't on, seeing as he was currently living in a Muggle home and there were no spells cast to make it just the right temperature either. He frowned and walked to the door expecting his aunt to slap him for not waking up earlier, but surprisingly when he opened the door he felt strong arms wrap around him tightly.

"Draco…." Harry breathed out and hugged his secret blond friend. Harry breathed in the deep scent of forest air that Draco always seen to have on him. The scent calmed him, one of the only things that actually could calm him down. They were hugging each other so tightly that they fell to the floor when Draco hugged him with as much force that had been used. They haven't see each other for over a year, when Harry had gone into hiding due to the war.

Draco, being a Malfoy, would have killed anyone that blackmailed him with this, but since everyone knew how important this was to both of them they didn't say anything. Most people didn't care what went on between Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco couldn't be friends because society wouldn't allow it. The rich bitch person that Malfoy's usually are being friends, almost more then friends with the bloody-boy-who-was-abandoned-and-didn't-have-a-penny-to-his-name was utterly appalling when you think about it. Malfoy's wouldn't stoop so low has to befriend Scar Head. His father was a death eater, and inner circle one at that.

"How have you been?" Draco whispered laying his head on Harry's chest. He loved being this close to Harry. They were not lovers, nor ever will be, but he loved being this close to Harry. There was a very thin line of being best friends, and lovers. They were in that sliver that was in between to so. They had a strange friend love that no one understood but them.

"Extremely bored, but I have the twins to keep me company." Harry said softly and ran his fingers through Dracos soft white hair. "No where near as fun as it is with you here." Harry smiled softly.

The Weasley twins have been with Harry for the entire summer. They were happy to look after their brother. They considered Harry more of a brother then they did Ron or any other blood relative that they had. They had turned to Harry when he was shunned and left for dead by everything that he knew. After what happened you would think that they would try and help Harry as much as they could, but oh no. They shunned him and turned around, choosing to pretend that he wasn't there,

"Lets get breakfast in you." Draco said kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry nodded and Draco got up, helping his best friend. Harry grabbed a pair of pants and handed them to Draco, these look okay?" He asked Draco. Draco smiled and grabbed a shirt out of the closest.

"Yes. Now hurry up or Double T will have done something to our food." Draco said and laughed softly. Harry hurriedly got dressed and looped his arm with Draco who lead them both down to the kitchen.

_**So, I hate it when authors ask for reviews, but I need some on this story. I don't want to be wasting my time for something that no one likes. I could have 30 favorite stories, but I would have the reviews If I had to choose, because then at least I would be getting feedback that I want. Again I hate to ask reviews, but I am the type of person that needs them to keep writing. I wish it wasn't like that but it is. If you could review and tell me weather you liked it our not and if I have any mistakes, letting me know to correct them will be gratefully appreciated. **_

_**SlytherinVampirePrincess**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: This is a HP/LV and/or TMR. **_

_**This is just part of the first chapter. I wanted to see what kind of feed back I get on the story and if people like it.**_

_**This chapter is going to be a bit confusing, but just wait.  
**_

_**Is kind of a present/ back in time fic, but they don't actually go back. Just read and you will see what I mean.  
**_

_**Prologue **_

**January 3, 1995 7:43**_**  
**_

_I looked at the house that was protected with so many words, that they thought would keep me out. I smirked slightly. I am Lord Voldemort. Nothing could stop me._

"Harry Potter get your stupid ass up right not!" Harry heard someone yell followed by banging on his door. He quickly got up, frowning at when he felt things weren't right. It wasn't how it usually felt when he woke up. The floor boards were rough against his bare feet. He felt slightly cold because he was only wearing boxers; like he usually did when he went to sleep. He knew the air wasn't on, seeing as he was currently living in a Muggle home and there were no spells cast to make it just the right temperature either. He frowned and walked to the door expecting his aunt to slap him for not waking up earlier, but surprisingly when he opened the door he felt strong arms wrap around him tightly.

"Draco…." Harry breathed out and hugged his secret blond friend. Harry breathed in the deep scent of forest air that Draco always seen to have on him. The scent calmed him, one of the only things that actually could calm him down. They were hugging each other so tightly that they fell to the floor when Draco hugged him with as much force that had been used. They haven't see each other for over a year, when Harry had gone into hiding due to the war.

Draco, being a Malfoy, would have killed anyone that blackmailed him with this, but since everyone knew how important this was to both of them they didn't say anything. Most people didn't care what went on between Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco couldn't be friends because society wouldn't allow it. The rich bitch person that Malfoy's usually are being friends, almost more then friends with the bloody-boy-who-was-abandoned-and-didn't-have-a-penny-to-his-name was utterly appalling when you think about it. Malfoy's wouldn't stoop so low has to befriend Scar Head. His father was a death eater, and inner circle one at that.

"How have you been?" Draco whispered laying his head on Harry's chest. He loved being this close to Harry. They were not lovers, nor ever will be, but he loved being this close to Harry. There was a very thin line of being best friends, and lovers. They were in that sliver that was in between to so. They had a strange friend love that no one understood but them.

"Extremely bored, but I have the twins to keep me company." Harry said softly and ran his fingers through Dracos soft white hair. "No where near as fun as it is with you here." Harry smiled softly.

The Weasley twins have been with Harry for the entire summer. They were happy to look after their brother. They considered Harry more of a brother then they did Ron or any other blood relative that they had. They had turned to Harry when he was shunned and left for dead by everything that he knew. After what happened you would think that they would try and help Harry as much as they could, but oh no. They shunned him and turned around, choosing to pretend that he wasn't there,

"Lets get breakfast in you." Draco said kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry nodded and Draco got up, helping his best friend. Harry grabbed a pair of pants and handed them to Draco, these look okay?" He asked Draco. Draco smiled and grabbed a shirt out of the closest.

"Yes. Now hurry up or Double T will have done something to our food." Draco said and laughed softly. Harry hurriedly got dressed and looped his arm with Draco who lead them both down to the kitchen.

_/~*~/_

_Harry Potter, the the boy who lived walked into the robe shop for the first time. He saw another boy getting fitted so he went to stand by the boy. The blond boy in the over sized robes smiled softly down at the nervous boy that was next to him. Harry closed his eyes smiling softly at the familiar smell of the forest coming off of the boy that he didn't know. He was drawn to the boy somehow._

_" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself. He was slightly surprised when the boy with emerald green eyes stared up at him, but what almost made him fall off of the platform was the thin silver ring around the outer part of the green. It symbolized the pureness of him. It was a gift from the Seers. the little boy had been marked by the seers, turning him into one. It was a rare gift to be born with, but it was even more rare when it was given to you by the Queen Seer. To be marked by her, you had to have been very very important._

_"I am Harry Potter." He said quietly, quickly looking away._

_"Lets get you fitting for your robes Mr. Potter." A witch said and whisked the child away. Draco vowed that he would protect the child. in that short moment that Draco made eye contact, he was pulled into Harry's mind. He saw the abuse that the boy had taken from his parents and older sister. They all hated him. Hated him so much that they beat the child, leaving him just barely alive. Draco didn't know how, but he was forced to watch the abuse, he was pulled in, but when Harry broke the connection, he was forced out. he almost once again lost his footing and fell of the plat form he was standing on, resulting in the women sticking him with a pin. He didn't even get mad at the woman._

_/~*~/_

_**September 1, 1990 10:09**_

_"You better not embarrass your sister fuckhead." James said to me. I looked up at him, but regretted it when I was slapped across the face._

_"Yes James." I said shakily not even daring to touch my cheek in fear of getting hit again. I knew there would be a bruise there by the time that I had dinner._

_"You little fucker, if you embarrass me then it will be the last thing that you do, you hear me."_

_"Yes Alice." I said softly and pulled my trunk, along with hers and her snowy white owl on a cart onto the platform. I knew that I wouldn't see the light of another day if I embarrassed my sister. I knew I would never be able to go back to Hogwarts. I would never get to the the blond haired person that I met in the robe shop. Draco Malfoy I remembered his name was. There was something about him that I didn't understand. I remembered as I was leaving the shop I looked over at him. he smiled softly at me, ever so slightly that I almost didn't notice. I then knew that he was my first friend. I didn't tell anyone about him though._

_I smiled softly as I sat down in the compartment away from my sister and her loud friends. I was alone in the silent compartment. That is how I liked it. Silent. I closed my eyes and and just enjoyed the silence that was around me._

_I frowned when the compartment door opened, but when I saw who it was a smiled slightly._

_"Hello, everywhere is full, can I sit here?" a red headed boy said. Harry nodded and introduced himself._

_"I am Harry Potter, who are you?"_

_"I am Ron Weasely. Do you really have the scar?"_

_"Yes." I said, of course that was what everyone wanted to know. Harry Potter, the defeater of the worlds most awful wizard, so most everyone says, got the scar when the killing curse hit him, but it wasn't killed with the needed meaning, so it rebounded and hit the caster of the spell, making him no more. Every one in the Wizarding world loved him, everyone but his family._

_"Have you see a toad? Nevile here lost one." a girl with bushy brown hair said in the open compartment door with a know it all attitude._

_"Sorry, no." Harry said frowning. We will keep looking for it though." Harry said softly._

_The girl nodded and walked away shutting the compartment door behind her._

_"So, want to play a game?" Ron asked me suddenly and I frowned. I wasn't suppose to play games. I have never been allowed to at home. I nodded slightly, not sure if I should or not._

/~*~/

I smiled softly as the smell of bacon and pancakes filled my nose. Hopefully it was Dracos cooking. I loved his cooking. It was even better then Feco's, my personal house elfs cooking. I smiled again as Draco lead me to the table, pulled the chair out for me and when I sat down he pushed it in for me so that I was close to the table.

"Do did you sleep well?" Draco asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. I did. No nightmares. Severus gave me a dreamless sleep potion, for which I am glad that he did. He hasn't been here for a while and I had run out of all of the potions that he gave me. Oh hello Kora." I said bending down and petting my chocolate-lab dog. She was just a puppy but she was already big enough to lay her head in my lap at the table. She went everywhere with me.

"Draco." I said gripping Kora's collar tightly when she started to growl. I looked over at the door frowning, wishing that I could see who it was. I jumped slightly when Kora barked once. I stood up and she stood in front of me, slowly nudging me with her but so that I would move back. I think I hit the cupboard when she finally thought that I was a safe distance away. " Draco?" I said slightly panicked that he didn't answer me.

" Its okay." Draco said by me and hugged me. I relaxed into him letting him support me.

"Who was it." I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"It was just someone that smelled like drugs. He was walking up the driveway, possibly thinking that this was an abandoned house, but when he saw me he ran. I called the muggle police from your phone, I am sorry I didnt let you know where I was going." He explained why I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Harry?"

"Tom!" I yelled and ran the few steps that I needed to get to him. I hugged him tightly breathing in his scent. He lifted my head up slightly so that he could kiss my forehead. " You came back! Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Have Severus heal you." I said searching with my hands to see if anything was damaged.

"Harry, dear, I am fine. Don't worry so." Tom whispered in my ear, taking a hold of my wrists so that I couldn't search any more.

"Are you sure? Draco is he okay?" I asked frowning, not believing him. I knew Draco would tell me if he was alright.

" He has a few scratched, looks like he is missing an ear though." Draco said. I frowned and felt for both of Toms ears and frowned.

"Liar!" I said and hugged Tom tightly once again. He was okay. Draco knew I was a worry wort, but that didn't stop him from teasing me. I just didn't understand why he chose to tease me about Tom being hurt. Even though I heard the sarcasm in his voice, I couldn't help but worry.

Tom has gone on a mission with his death eaters, and I was afraid that he wouldn't come back to me. I needed him.

"I am perfectly find Harry. Don't worry so little one." I sighed softly and nodded letting him go. I felt him wipe the tears that I didnt know I had shed.

"I am just glad that you are safe." I said looking up, hoping that I was looking into his eyes.

"Oh Harry... I am glad that you are safe as well." Tom said and kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes and smiled softly glad that my Tommy had returned to me.

**I have decided to turn this into a one shot. I hope you all liked it! :3**


	3. Note

Should I continue this story?

5 reviews or more and I shall continue it.

You shall receive a cookie in the mail if you do~


End file.
